


Kyungsoo the Submissive

by SentientStratofortress



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Light Scat, M/M, Masochism, Rough Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientStratofortress/pseuds/SentientStratofortress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo's fetishes have driven to the sleazy world of brothels and sex workers. One night he encounters a familiar man who dominates him like nobody else before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyungsoo the Submissive

Kyungsoo's fetishes were niche, to say the least. Without anyone to cater to them, the young man was left sexually deprived and desperate.

Dominatrix and other such services could be found easily, but Kyungsoo found himself visiting brothels instead. The first prostitutes he had sex with didn't give any fetish services; Kyungsoo was too timid to do anything too kinky with a stranger. But money was hardly ever an issue for him, so he found himself becoming a frequent patron to brothels. As he did, his confidence in his body's limits grew.

It wasn't long until he realised his interest in other men, and found a brothel with a very exciting service to offer: clients (such as himself) will not know who they will be having sex with. On each visit, Kyungsoo waited in a room with red-painted walls and a random prostitute who happened to be working that night would enter. They were often short skinny women dressed in underwear that showed off their perky breasts, but occasionally well-endowed shirtless men would enter the room he had been ushered to. Kyungsoo felt himself smile each time he saw the bulge that showed through the mens' tight shorts. He might have even licked his lips a few times.

The prostitutes, although random, were usually willing to help Kyungsoo indulge in his fetishes. Bondage, domination, spanking and anal play were among his favourites.

The brothel was rather well-hidden. He must have walked past it many times without knowing it was there. Kyungsoo walked down a set of metal steps to what looked like a basement flat. CCTV cameras pointing at the steps and doorway noted his presence as he rang the doorbell and was soon let in. He was ushered to room 4 and instructed to strip down to his underwear as usual with every visit he made. The first time he was asked to do so, his heart was beating out of his chest. But now it felt like routine. He sat up on a double bed in the centre of the room, waiting to find out who he'd be having sex with that night. He hoped for an experienced older woman, or maybe a frisky young man from Europe. Instead, when the brass door handle spun and the door swung open, he saw none other than Park Chanyeol, who was as surprised to see Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo was to see him.

Kyungsoo shuffled back on the bed. "Chanyeol? What the hell? Do you work here now?!" He exclaimed.

Kyungsoo, who was wearing nothing but a pair of tight black boxers, scratched the back of his neck as he answered, "yeah, yeah I do. Sex work is a career path some entertainers choose to take, never thought I'd be a sex worker until a few months ago when I finally let loose my sadistic side," he smirked at Kyungsoo, lowering his eyebrows and elevating the right-side tip of his lips. 

Kyungsoo began to blush uncomfortably, stammering, "I see." He had never paid for sex with anyone he knew before.

"So, what can I do for you tonight?"

"J-just fuck me," Kyungsoo said, sounding rather flustered.

Chanyeol sat down on the side of the bed. "I can do that. But it would help if you elaborated a bit," he chuckled as he placed a hand on Kyungsoo's thigh, who gave a little squeak at the first contact. The prospect of getting fucked by Chanyeol had reduced him to the nerves he had felt during his first visit to the brothel, but Chanyeol knew how to make his clients feel calm and welcome, being gentle and patient as he could with his client.

Kyungsoo swallowed and spoke as calmly as he could, "I want to be punished and dominated," he smiled at Chanyeol as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, "s-so will you hurt me and then fuck me...please?"

Chanyeol smirked, deciding to savour this moment. He hadn't even been paid yet, yet he still said firmly, "ask me one more time to fuck you."

"Fuck me, please?" Replied Kyungsoo.

"Again. Don't forget to say please."

"Please fuck me," said Kyungsoo, beginning to realise what Chanyeol wanted.

"Beg for me."

"Please, please fuck me. I want it so bad," Kyungsoo genuinely did want it, "I'm your horny little fuckboy." While the definition of 'fuckboy' was debatable, there was no doubt that Kyungsoo was horny. Begging for sex had even caused an erection to grow increasingly prominent in his boxers. 

He handed over the one hour fee to Chanyeol, who took it in his fist, stood up and said calmly, “strip down to your underwear, I'll be back in a moment.” He exited the room, sexily swaying his ass as he walked and shut the door behind him. Kyungsoo had been told to strip down to his underwear every time he visited that brothel, and doing so had become routine. While getting fucked by someone he knew required a certain amount of trepidation, his nerves were overtaken by his libido, and Kyungsoo removed his shirt and jeans with no hesitation. He placed them neatly on the floor. Chanyeol returned approximately half a minute later. In his strong hand he held a black leather flogging whip, with a little more than a dozen slender long tails. “Roll onto your front, fuckboy,” he ordered, “I'm looking forward to hurting you.”

Kyungsoo did as he was told without saying a word, rolling onto his front with his face pressed down into the sheets and his pert ass facing up. He found himself bending his spine and knees subconsciously to show off his nude backside for Chanyeol. “Good boy,” cooed Chanyeol, causing Kyungsoo to let out a slight sigh of relief to know that Chanyeol, his dominator, was satisfied with what he had done. Keeping his face downwards, Kyungsoo had no idea what Chanyeol was doing. This made it all the more exciting, however. He tensed up and let out a squeamish squeal when he felt the cold palm of Chanyeol's hand make contact with his butt.

Chanyeol was being gentle so far, refraining from inflicting any pain. He stroked the smooth cheeks of Kyungsoo's ass, appraising it. He squeezed both cheeks simultaneously, and let his fingers venture to the warm crack between. With a smirk on his face, he poked and prodded at Kyungsoo's dry little boy hole, eliciting cute little whimpers from Kyungsoo. His ass was so tight and inviting, but had the telltale stretch marks of a hole that had been recently used. “Have you been playing with your ass, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol chuckled.

“Y-yes,” came Kyungsoo's slow, muffled voice. Indeed Kyungsoo had. Like many healthy young men, he likes to finger himself while masturbating.

“You naughty boy,” said Chanyeol softly. He slapped Kyungsoo's ass not half a second later, causing him to yelp and almost take his head up from the sheets. “I'll have to teach you what real anal play is. Would you like that?”

“Yes,” whimpered Kyungsoo.

“Wrong answer!” Said Chanyeol authoritatively as his hand once again rapidly smacked down onto Kyungsoo pert ass, causing the cheeks to ripple. “You're such a perverted little fuckboy, aren't you,” he cooed while casually pulling a long cold clanking metal chain and handcuffs from under the bed, “MY perverted little fuckboy. Say it!”

“I-I'm Chanyeol's perverted little fuckboy,” said Kyungsoo ashamedly as Chanyeol grabbed his limp wrists and secured them together with the handcuffs. He then wrapped the cold metal chain behind the handcuffs and tied it to the bed frame by Kyungsoo's head.

“You are,” Chanyeol said with a sadistic smirk while admiring the sight of Kyungsoo in bondage. He was completely naked and helpless with his ass cheeks pink and arms locked together. It was a sight that perhaps many of his fans would love to see, so Chanyeol savoured the moment before sitting on the bed. “You can call me Daddy now. Lie down on my lap, fuckboy,” he instructed to Kyungsoo, who picked himself up and crawled over to Chanyeol's lap.

“Yes, Daddy,” he said excitedly. Chanyeol could see how large and stiff Kyungsoo's erection had become as he crawled. He had a good view of the sensitive tip of Kyungsoo's hard cock from where he sat. The narrow opening of Kyungsoo's urethra was enticing, causing Chanyeol to feel himself salivating in anticipation of the cum he would coax out of it. Kyungsoo settled his upper body down on Chanyeol's lap, which caused the bulge in Chanyeol's boxers to become sandwiched between his belly and Kyungsoo's side.

Feeling Kyungsoo's warmth on his thighs, Chanyeol leaned down and planted three soft kisses on the back of Kyungsoo's neck. Each of the kisses were further down than the last. Kyungsoo was caught completely off guard by the sudden kissing, and craned his head to see Chanyeol with a sadistic smirk on his face. He instantly tensed up and moaned when he felt the side of Chanyeol's hand slip into the crack of his ass, rubbing up and down on his un-lubricated hole. “Fuck,” Kyungsoo hissed under his breath with his eyes half closed.

“You like that, don't you, little bitch,” said Chanyeol authoritatively, retaining his sadistic smirk. With a pained look on his face, Kyungsoo said nothing. Chanyeol narrowed his eyes and rubbed faster, eliciting more moans from Kyungsoo, and finally pushed his pinky finger inside Kyungsoo's dry butt hole. Kyungsoo craned his head and mewled, and Chanyeol grabbed his hair to hold his head in place. “You like that, don't you, little bitch,” Chanyeol repeated louder, keeping his finger jabbed firmly into Kyungsoo's hole, playfully giving it a wiggle. Kyungsoo gave a whimper and meek nod, before Chanyeol smiled and let go of his hair and let his head fall back to the bed. “Boys' butts are so fun to abuse,” Chanyeol commented, then slipped his finger out with a pop.

“Gyaah,” cried Kyungsoo at the sudden sensation of Chanyeol's pinkie finger being quickly plucked from inside him, before letting his head go limp again and breathing deeply. He wiggled his ass hopefully, desperate for more punishment, which came not a moment later when the whip Chanyeol whacked his ass cheeks. Kyungsoo squirmed from both pain and anticipation for the next hit. Chanyeol began to spank Kyungsoo relentlessly, over and over again. The whip made a satisfying crack sound each time it made contact with Kyungsoo's butt while his pleasingly squishy cheeks to rippled. Kyungsoo's fingers dug into the sheets as he tried his hardest to take the punishment.

“Do you like getting punished, fuckboy?” Cooed Chanyeol.

“Yes, Daddy. Please... don't stop,” Kyungsoo mewled.

Chanyeol chuckled, continuing to flog Kyungsoo's butt. The whip's leather straps were now leaving pink streaking marks. “You're such a perverted little fuckboy, aren't you,” he snarled.

“Yes, Daddy. I'm a perverted little fuckboy,” said Kyungsoo meekly.

“And you know what happens to Daddy's little fuckboy?” Asked Chanyeol, slowing down with his flogging but retaining the intensity.

“What's that?” Asked Kyungsoo curiously.

“They get fucked,” smirked Chanyeol, who prodded something pointy against Kyungsoo's puckered hole. Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder with a look of genuine uncertainty in his eyes, to see Chanyeol holding a dark translucent plastic butt plug down like a dagger. He held the toy with his index finger curling in a ring on the base of the butt plug, which looked to be roughly six inches long. It had six round ridges from base to tip, each wider than the proceeding. Kyungsoo was concerned over how such a thing would fit inside of him. Was he in over his head? Despite his concerns, Kyungsoo felt an inexplicable urge to feel such a lewd toy in his hole. After all, he was Chanyeol's perverted little fuckboy. Besides, at the end of the day, it was Chanyeol's decision to fuck him any way he wanted.

Kyungsoo instinctively tensed up when the cold, lubricated toy made first contact with his butt. "Don't tense up, it'll be easier," said Chanyeol encouragingly. Kyungsoo swallowed and tried to relax his nether muscles as the butt plug was pushed inside of him. Kyungsoo knew that relaxing the sphincter can be difficult during anal penetration, and he closed his eyes while feeling his hole close up around ridge after ridge of the toy, until finally he felt as though it could go no further. He was being stretched too much, but Chanyeol pushed on regardless. Kyungsoo yelped and bucked his ass back when the toy was fully inserted, stirring up his insides.

"Fuck," was all he was able to whisper. Chanyeol rolled Kyungsoo's writhing body off of his lap and onto the bed, the butt plug's handle sticking out from between his legs. His dick stood hard and erect, throbbing ever so slightly. Chanyeol tilted his head and smirked at Chanyeol, causing him to bush profusely as the pained look on his face faded. Kyungsoo was becoming more and more used to the sensation of having his ass stuffed by a butt plug. Before he could say anything, Chanyeol rolled over, on all fours, and ran his tongue along the underside of Kyungsoo's cock all the way from base to tip. It felt good, and Chanyeol knew this all too well. 

Kyungsoo looked down at Chanyeol between his legs, who playfully prodded and twisted at the butt plug, causing Kyungsoo to moan. Chanyeol then pressed his tongue against the sensitive tip of Kyungsoo's dick and asked, "do you like getting your dick sucked by your Daddy?"

"Yes, Daddy," Kyungsoo whimpered.

"And who's Daddy's perverted little fuckboy?" Asked Chanyeol, giving a smirk.

"Me. I'm Daddy's perverted little fuckboy," said Kyungsoo ashamedly.

With that, Chanyeol took Kyungsoo's cock in his mouth, sliding it past his lips and onto his saliva coated tongue, which swirled around Kyungsoo's cock while his head bobbed up and down. Kyungsoo's cock was of formidable size, but Chanyeol had no trouble fitting its full length into his mouth with minimal gagging. Chanyeol jerked Kyungsoo's cock while skilfully sucking on it, certainly giving Kyungsoo his money's worth! Chanyeol licked the tip of Kyungsoo's cock again, enjoying the first hint of his fuckboy's precum before diving his face back down on it.

Chanyeol sucked his fuckboy's cock while fiddling with the butt plug. He twisted it, plucked it from within Kyungsoo's hole before plunging it back inside, and prodded it further in. The stimulation drove Kyungsoo mad. He tried to move his hands, to grab Chanyeol's hair, only to be reminded of their immobilisation when the chains clanked and limited the movement of his arms. The butt plug hurt, while the blowjob felt good. Chanyeol released his mouth from Kyungsoo's cock, keeping his tongue pressed on it for as long as he could. He looked at Kyungsoo's helpless, blushing face while jerking him slowly. "Do you want to cum, fuckboy?" He asked in a sultry voice.

"Yeaaah," breathed Kyungsoo.

"Then cum for Daddy," replied Chanyeol, before bringing his lips back down on his twitching erection. Kyungsoo felt himself wavering on the verge of climax, then Chanyeol began violently twisting the butt plug, pushing him over the edge into a messy, white hot orgasm. His hips convulsed with each time he came, again and again until Chanyeol's mouth overflowed and cum started seeping from his lips back onto Kyungsoo's cock. Kyungsoo wailed as his balls drained. Chanyeol looked back up at him, letting a few strands of still-warm cum seep out from his lips. He casually ran the palm of his hand over the head of Kyungsoo's cock to sample the last amounts of his fuckboy's seed. Kyungsoo only whimpered, looking back at Chanyeol.

Before Kyungsoo could react, Chanyeol leaned forward and gave him a deep cum-dripping kiss. "Mnnghf," was the only sound that escaped Kyungsoo's mouth as he submitted to Chanyeol's tongue. He let Chanyeol's tongue slip into his mouth, mingling with his own tongue while his cum swished between their mouths and occasionally dripped onto his bare chest. Kyungsoo only withdrew from Chanyeol's lips when Chanyeol grabbed the butt plug, and yanked it from within his ass with a loud pop. Kyungsoo moaned and held his head back as he did so, before seeing Chanyeol hold the toy in front of his face. It dripped with lube and the pungent smell of his ass radiated out from it.

"Lick it," he ordered, "make sure it's nice and clean for Daddy."

Kyungsoo swallowed and meekly replied, "yes, Daddy." Upon hearing that, Chanyeol held the butt plug up close to Kyungsoo's face. He scrunched his nose while licking the lube clean off. It had become tinged by the taste of his ass, but Kyungsoo wasted no time in licking it.

Chanyeol watched the sheen of lubricant on the butt plug became overrun with Kyungsoo's saliva. "Open your mouth," he said coldly, to which Kyungsoo duly obeyed. Chanyeol's lips curled up as he saw the look of apprehension on Kyungsoo's face while he slowly angled the butt plug into his mouth. He pushed it in slowly, undeterred by Kyungsoo's desperate gagging. Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol while having the toy pushed in his gagging mouth. He shook his head slowly. The toy was too big for his mouth, but Chanyeol only slowed his advancing. Kyungsoo coughed and spluttered around the large butt plug when it was fully inserted. "Close your mouth," ordered Chanyeol.

"Yehh ha-hhe," said Kyungsoo, a tear escaping his left eye as his lips closed around the base of the toy. It tasted lewd and rank, smeared with bland sticky lubricant and residue of his own shit. His back spasmed as he spluttered some more. His gag reflex was far from used to accommodating such a large object. Chanyeol pressed the palm of his hand on Kyungsoo's back to keep him still.

"Keep your face in the sheets and your ass up," Chanyeol ordered in a soft voice.

"Yehh," Kyungsoo gagged again, "hasshey." His senses were so clouded by the rank taste in his mouth and the smell of semen that Kyungsoo barely took note of the cold lube that fell in his ass crack once more until the tip of Chanyeol's cock, already wet and slippery with lube, began to stretch his sphincter. Kyungsoo moaned, his words unintelligible. He tried to move his arms, only to be reminded of how firmly restrained they were. He tried to straighten his back, only to have Chanyeol push him back down.

With one hard thrust, Chanyeol was balls deep in Kyungsoo. Chanyeol moaned in unison with Kyungsoo at the sensation of his sensitive cavities clenching around his hard dick. Kyungsoo, meanwhile, felt Chanyeol's warm cock throbbing deep inside his asshole. It was unlike any butt plug; a real organ, belonging to a man who genuinely wanted to fuck him. Getting fucked by a real dick brought to him a sense of satisfaction that was simply impossible to attain through masturbation.

Kyungsoo squeaked when he felt Chanyeol's cock slithering back through him, before moaning when it pounded back into him in a repetitive motion. When Chanyeol lessened the depth of his penetration, Kyungsoo was eager to back his ass onto it. When he was quick, he could feel Chanyeol's well-rounded ballsack slap on the back of his thighs. "Faaha, hasshey!" He said with the butt plug still stuffing his mouth and eyes tightly shut.

"What was that?" Breathed Chanyeol with a sly smirk.

"Faaha!" Wailed Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol knew exactly what that meant, and was soon fucking Kyungsoo quickly and painfully. He was teetering on the edge of his own climax by now. The friction inside his ass drove Kyungsoo crazy. Chanyeol, still pounding Kyungsoo, leaned over atop of him and grabbed his hair. He pulled at it with each thrust into Kyungsoo's now-abused ass before letting go of it completely when he climaxed. Burst after burst of sticky cum filled Kyungsoo's insides. He moaned and choked at the sensation, but Chanyeol's fucking was relentless, using Kyungsoo's ass for all it was worth to deposit as much pent-up cum as he could. Kyungsoo could feel the cum in places where Chanyeol's cock could not reach, causing him to shudder.

Chanyeol finally withdrew his cock when Kyungsoo's ass began to overflow. He admired the pretty sight of white cum and lube dribbling out from his ass crack and writhing sphincter, down his thighs and into a wet patch on the sheets. Kyungsoo was crying from just being fucked, so Chanyeol walked around the bed to Kyungsoo's face, took a tear in his finger before gleefully licking the finger. He took hold of the butt plug and slowly took it out of Kyungsoo's mouth to kiss him gently.

"Did you like that?" He asked, pulling back from the kiss. Saliva connected their lips for a moment, or perhaps it was just lube.

"I did, daddy," said Kyungsoo slowly.

"You're such masochistic cum slut," Chanyeol chuckled.

"I am a masochistic cum slut, daddy," said Kyungsoo with no emotion in his voice. His mind was subdued by sex.

"That's all we've got time for, right now. But since we know each other, I guess I wouldn't mind having sex with you for free. You know where I live, right?" Said Chanyeol with a smile.

Kyungsoo's face lit up, "what? Really?"

"Yeah," said Chanyeol, "just so long as you don't mind calling me 'Daddy' from now on."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my dear friend for keeping me in this fandom, and keeping me motivated to finish this story.
> 
> I'm not the best proofreader so please let me know if you see any grammatical errors.


End file.
